


город Тесея

by Walter_K



Category: Cloudpunk (ION LANDS Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Character Study, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Каждый новый день в новом Нивалисе — как распускающиеся в Пустошах цветы
Relationships: CORA/Rania
Kudos: 1
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	город Тесея

**Author's Note:**

> пост-канон концовки, где Рания выбирает перезаписать дочь КОРЫ поверх КОРЫ

Каждый новый день в новом Нивалисе — как распускающиеся в Пустошах цветы: казалось бы, невозможно, однако вот они, пробиваются через трещины старого асфальтового покрытия. Не то чтобы у Рании было много времени любоваться ими при свете дня; после длинной ночной смены она спит до полудня, и большая удача, если не начинается такой привычный для Нивалиса дождь.

Рания хорошо знает и чувствует, что та самая первая смена в Клаудпанке не прошла для нее бесследно. Она уверена, что КОРА оставила свой след на всем, к чему прикасалась — особенно на ней самой. Почему же она выбрала ее? Случайностью ли было все, что тогда произошло? Или их всегда связывало что-то большее, и КОРА поняла это сразу же?

Рания может придумать тысячу причин, но одно остается неизменным: она изменилась. Она была готова принять в себя этот город, стать его частью, но остаться собой. Отказаться от флейты. Частица КОРЫ есть теперь и в ней самой; холодная ночь в Пустоши за Нуль-Вратами, голос КОРЫ, ее умирающая душа...

День клонится к вечеру, и те клочки серого неба, которые видны ей с балкона, на удивление чисты. Слава богу, из той несчастной кофейни делают доставку. Рания делает глоток любимого кофе и вглядывается в дома напротив, пытаясь зацепиться взглядом за мелкие изменения, которые давно должны появиться с рождением дочери КОРЫ. Как ее зовут? Будет ли она лучше? Хуже? Правильный ли выбор сделала Рания тогда, на Шпиле? Хочется верить, что да. Вместо долгого и мучительного умирания она подарила КОРЕ вторую жизнь — и если ее расчеты верны, то дочь — и есть КОРА.

Новая КОРА.

И Рания очень хочет снова ее услышать.


End file.
